


Poly Understanding

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie and Phasma both love the same man and have a talk about this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poly Understanding

“Technician, I require your presence immediately.”

Techie looked up when Captain Phasma spoke. He glanced at the other technicians around him, ensuring that she was not speaking to someone else. When no one moved, he sighed and stepped forward, throwing her a salute. “At once, Captain!” He grabbed his toolkit and followed after her, starting to feel a little nervous as she led him into an empty conference room. “Captain? What needs to be fixed?” he asked.

“Mitaka has feelings for you.”

He deflated a little at her words. “Are you angry?” he nervously asked. He shifted on his feet as she was silent, licking his lips. “I...”

“Do you care for him?”

He nodded his head. “Very much so,” he said. “I would do anything for him.”

“As would I,” Phasma said. She removed her helmet, looking Techie in the eyes now. “Mitaka needs people who love him and are willing to protect him. I am willing to protect the both of you should the need ever arise.”

“Oh...really?”

“Really."

He smiled a little, his tense body starting to relax. So Phasma wasn't angry at him or jealous about his relationship with Mitaka! That was good at least. The idea of the Captain being angry at him terrified him to no end. “I love him and I know he loves me too. I also know that he cares for you very much. He talks about you sometimes.”

“Truly?” she asked.

He nodded. “Truly! He cares about you. He likes it when you two are able to stay together and hold each other after you do your...physical stuff,” he explained, wrinkling his nose a little at the idea.

Phasma laughed, smiling in delight as she put her helmet back on, ruffling Techie's hair. It came out of his ponytail, sticking up everywhere when she raised her hand. “I am glad that we were able to come to an understanding, young Hux. We both love the same man and he us in his own way. It is a lovely thing to be shared, especially in times like these.”

Techie pouted a little as he fixed his hair but he nodded his head in agreement, watching as she left to get back to her duties.

 


End file.
